


『古代au』禁庭春

by whiterzj



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterzj/pseuds/whiterzj
Kudos: 21





	『古代au』禁庭春

一、  
永乐十年春，高丽王于江原道别苑遇刺，幸得别苑侍卫舍命相救。即安，王乃召侍卫问名行赏。侍卫解鸾刀、入丹墀，王见之心悦，及入禁军，委以要务。

永乐十一年六月，边关叛乱，王忆及侍卫勇武，擢其为右军都统使出兵镇之。

二、  
从默默无闻的小侍卫到炙手可热的大将军，算起来也不过一年，君王随口的一句话，却让陆东植的人生颠覆了个彻底。  
暖春别苑里养成的温吞性子，应付不了官场里的尔虞我诈，王上时常的关心和奖赏让同僚对他要么冷淡提防，要么虚伪谄媚。

入仕一年，从禁卫所到勤政殿门前两点一线、独来独往的日子，如骏马碾过的泥土般琐碎不清，即使他有心结交些侍卫宫女，来往两三次，那些人也会莫名其妙地消失不见。

——可那有什么关系呢？  
只要王上对他足够好……

将军勒马回头，都城望楼上，率众屹立的红色身影遥远难辨——君王贤德仁恕，既然如此倚重自己，他必当提携玉龙，不负圣恩。

三、  
翌年冬，战事大捷，大将军俘数百人回朝。鞍马飒沓、素服雪落，及进都城，夹道百姓投花相迎，接踵高歌。

是夜，王于景福宫庆会楼设宴劳军。

群臣与将士在外阁围坐，酒过三巡，杯盘狼藉。此时与外界喧嚣隔绝的内殿中，只有寥寥几位宫女垂首静立。

阁楼上，王斜倚筵塌，仍在默默听着大将军细说战事经过：  
“……至威化岛粮饷丰足，百姓纯朴强悍，秋日倭寇来犯……”  
“你还是瘦了。”王猝然出声，打断了将军滔滔不绝的述职。  
见将军疑惑抬头，又道：“粮饷充足……但你还是瘦了。”  
“罢了。”王摇了摇头，轻笑一声：“余下的可以叫军中文书写个奏折。如此良夜，爱卿且与孤对饮几杯吧。”说着竟亲自把盏，倒了杯清酒，俯身递给跪在地上的人。

陆东植急忙叩首谢恩，看着王上的眼色，接过酒杯，坐到对塌。

事实上，即使宫中上下皆道陆东植乃王上宠臣，几年来，他真正当面奏对王上的次数屈指可数。此刻不能谈论战事，除了埋头喝酒，一时间握着杯子，也说不出别的话来。

时近岁末隆冬，景福宫内灯影如昼，其间红梅傲雪点点交错。徐仁宇看着窗外景象，忽然想起晨起时听宫人们说，大将军献俘游街，被琼花掷了满头，如广寒着锦、风流绝伦，一日间迷煞了满都少女心……

静默半晌，徐仁宇将眺望阁外的目光转回到室内。

阁中百支银烛薄纱轻拢，映着翠屏里的人着青衫，执玉盏，云烟墨发纤毫毕现。  
他终于忍不住起身，踱步到画屏前虚抚了一下，呢喃出声：“ 只有我能拥有……”

后半句话说的轻如蚊蝇，陆东植并未听清，没敢接话。

徐仁宇回了回神，振袖走到榻前，又斟了满杯酒递给陆东植，温声道：  
“孤做世子时曾听父王言，欲开太平之世，龙袍之上必沾满无数鲜血，然此次战起倭乱，死伤无数，国库消耗非常。” 烛光闪耀下，君王脸上的神情似哀伤、似惋惜，“边关百姓流离苦寒，朝中能臣捉襟见肘，一啄一饮，皆非孤之所愿。”

“殿下……”  
陆东植不过是多喝了些酒，却要把心里话都说出来：“臣闻丞相专权多年，如今趁战乱结党营私，狼子野心昭然若揭。臣以为普天之下莫非王土……无论荡除倭寇还是肃清朝纲，臣……臣愿助殿下一臂之力！”

当朝丞相闵宁，乃王后闵氏生父，瑞城府院君。

还好此时阁楼里只有王和将军两人，这番答话若是被有心人听见，定要参个构陷忠良之罪，换个心思深沉的王上也会立刻斥其酒后妄言。

可此刻暖阁中唯一的听众殿下，不愧是民间传颂的仁德圣主，闻言非但不加责怪，甚至还抚掌笑了起来。  
“是吗？”王带着兴味，俯身凑近宠臣，像在确认什么似的。

“殿下圣明烛照，臣自是……自是……”陆东植第一次与王上独处，本想给王留下个忠君直谏的好印象。  
然而，这御赐的酒属实有些醇烈了——

陆东植轻轻眨了眨眼。  
不过两杯入口，面前紫金盘龙的纹样便开始模糊，他晃了晃头，终是抵不住醉意，晕倒在锦榻上。

青玉酒盏顺着榻上人袖口滚下，“当啷”一声，落地摔了个粉碎。

“圣明烛照”的殿下轻轻抬手，挥退了想要上前清扫的宫人，神情隐在烛影间幽暗难辨。

夜色渐深，楼下的宴会早已结束，整个阁中寥然若死寂，半晌后，一声低语隐约响起——

“陆东植，你什么都好。”

“只是不该这样好。”

四、  
其实自第一次见你，我就想……徐仁宇摇了下头，重重叹出口气。

别苑初逢，倾盖如故。  
惊鸿一刀入眼，照破河山春色。那刀也像人，背刃是混沌质朴的弧度，柄端却系了方绛红绢帕，带着四月桃花般的温柔，停在记忆中，鲜明得恍如昨日。

乃至今朝，多年心事终于放下，温柔的面具被掀开，露出一张阴沉冷肃的脸。

伏在榻上的男人兀自睡得香甜，墨发云云散开，盖住酒后凝起酥粉的细颈。徐仁宇俯下身，轻轻整理了乱发，将人搂进自己怀里。

是他从最开始就错了。

本以为是只笼中雀，没想到竟是岭中鹰，若不及时握回掌中，岂非再也抓不住了？  
徐仁宇摩挲了下怀中人光洁的侧脸。

皎皎明珠，自然是要藏入君王帐中的。

——  
永乐十三年初，右军都统使陆东植战伤复发，药石罔顾，于汉城猝逝。

同年，王纳宫人陆氏为淑嫔，赐殿兴春，礼比王后，特宠异甚。凡王有游幸，无不随侍左右。

五、  
从厉兵秣马的大将军到锁进深宫的暖床人只需要王随口的一句话。

将军骤然过世的消息还未传遍街头巷尾，后宫中那位来历不明的宠妃，已成了汉城人近日最常谈及的话题。  
无数权贵试图打点关系，求探那宠妃的门路，然而兴春殿内十二位宫人，皆为王上心腹近侍，将整宫上下护得滴水不漏。

或有远远见过“淑嫔”的小官私下跟同僚吹嘘：“那位啊，可是能入勤政殿侍奉左右的，就算有官员觐见时也不避嫌，只隔层金缕纱帐坐在王上身边。虽看不清样貌，可瞧着王上呵护有加的样子，说不定是个会夺人心魂的精怪呢。”

那小官却是不知，勤政殿上的精怪，早已被他们英勇的王降伏。  
殿门外，守军列队屏息而立，拦下所有想要一窥究竟的外臣。雕着九州苍龙的金椅上，两个衣衫不整的肉体正紧紧纠缠。  
“你后悔么？” 徐仁宇拽了截袅娜宫裙放肆冲撞，“后悔拿命救下的王，其实是个暴戾恣睢的……”   
他顿了顿，伸手拭掉男人眼角的泪水，凑到耳边低声道：“……的昏君。”

男人被迫伏在龙椅上承着雷霆雨露，深埋进衫袖的眼睛肿得通红，闻言却咬紧了银牙，不发一语。

自“陆东植”死后，他就没再说过话。

徐仁宇对他的反应习以为常，抱着温香软玉，继续兴致勃勃地自言自语：  
“你在殿门前站过十三个月。”

“知道我每天坐在这儿的时候，想的是什么吗？”

徐仁宇把人抱起来，就着身下交欢的姿势，禁锢到自己膝上。  
“我想得最多的是，什么时候能在这上面，临、幸、你。”   
他掐住男人的脖颈，迫使其仰头朝殿门外看去。

勤政殿守兵身影在帘幕的遮挡下模糊不清，陆东植绝望地闭上眼睛。身后的人随即张口咬上他的侧颈，带着惩罚意味，在齿间轻轻磨碾。

绫罗宫裙里，一张骨节分明的手掌，抚着被迫张开的腿向上摸索，在隐蔽的暗影中侵入私处，包裹了那根玉茎亵玩套弄。  
“呜……”陆东植急忙捂住嘴边的呻吟，转回头向徐仁宇恳求似的看了一眼。

他来时穿的外衣，早已被扯落在地，此时余下件几近透明的贴身鲛纱，半掩着琵琶骨微微轻颤，内里削薄的脊背随着他回头的动作愈加凸显，如蝴蝶振翅，优美难言。

这样的举动无疑是加深了君王的欲火。

徐仁宇难耐地粗喘一声，直接将人搂起来，换了个面对面的方向。

绣金裙裳在空中翻旋出旖旎的弧度，下一秒，肉刃便重新破开臀肉捅进蜜处。掌下劲瘦的腰肢瞬间如脱水的鱼般，猛然向上弹起，紧接着被徐仁宇抬手摁回了怀里。

陆东植在君王怀中徒劳地挣扎不休，直到徐仁宇耐心殆尽，一把攥住了他两只手腕，用力反拧到背后。

常年习武的身体纤细柔韧，本应在最好的年华里，乘到鞍马上驰骋沙场，如今却被君王搂到掌中，肆无忌惮地掐握出道道红痕。

“爱妃曾说，无论如何都必不负君恩……” 徐仁宇竟先委屈起来，“这便要食言么？”

说完也不管陆东植如何腹诽，直接倾身含住了他的唇，身下动作也愈发疏狂起来，从最初温柔的律动到后来猛烈的抽插，肉体拍打的声音几乎要冲破殿门，撞进殿外守卫的耳中。

偶有细碎的哭声也夹杂溢出，却立刻被动情的王尽数堵进唇齿间，化成含糊不清的呜咽。  
点滴泪液溶着粉汗，从美人嫣红的腮边滚落，在没有尽头的鱼水合欢中，将皱成一团的绮罗绣裙慢慢沁湿……

六、  
赏珠帘绣幕春秋几度，吟鸾凤和同风月千首。  
尽管徐仁宇把人护得固若金汤，时间久了，只有兴春宫淑嫔专宠的消息仍不胫而走。

前朝百官奏请王上雨露均沾、亦或劝谏美色祸国的折子如雪花纷至，却尽数被徐仁宇带去兴春宫，当成笑话念给他的爱妃解闷。

一切都发生的猝不及防。  
秋夕夜宴，莲步轻盈的舞女彩袖一翻，顷刻间就提着长剑向王上刺来。

电光石火之际，方才还漠然于侧首自斟自饮的“淑嫔”，立时摔出手中银杯疾射刺客，趁刺客躲闪的空隙，回首扑到了徐仁宇身上。

暗中发令的动作倏然顿住，一丝惊讶从徐仁宇的眼中闪过，他没时间细想，转过身便将人牢牢护进怀里。

下一瞬，剑至。  
凛冽寒光“哗啦”一声，刺穿王上毫不设防的脊背，龙袍上瞬间洇出大片暗色。  
“殿下——！”  
那道声音实在过于尖厉了，以至于座下百官竟都未察觉出，此时出声的人是位男子。

刺客得手，即刻便服毒自尽。

徐仁宇艰难地抬起手安抚了下怀里的爱妃，而后提着气吩咐赶来的暗卫统领：  
“逆贼乃闵氏家仆，与丞相密谋弑君，罪不容诛。着王后、丞相入义禁府，其余党羽皆下刑狱……朝中诸事交由议政院与淑嫔协理。” 

徐仁宇拍了拍怀中惊慌无措的人，轻声安抚：“……不怕……我在。” 接着便再也支撑不住，枕着陆东植晕了过去。

七、  
等徐仁宇醒来，已是隔日午后。

重伤难愈的王，睁眼便给礼部下了旨，令其改制陵寝，造王、后合葬墓，接着又传吏部来宣了两道旨：废去王后闵氏之位、抬淑嫔陆氏为后。

一连串旨意发完，徐仁宇才定了定神，转过头去找寻新王后的身影。看到陆东植依然穿着秋夕夜的礼服跪在床脚，眼中漾出笑意，伸手示意他上前：  
“我梦到沧海浩瀚，江山无限。”  
“有仙人乘紫鸾车，驾云鞍马，说要接我去个繁华桃源处。”  
“但是我如何都找不见你，便醒来了。”徐仁宇怔忪地握着新后的手，眼里带着不易察觉的湿润。

“和我在一起，永远。”

陆东植只垂眸不语，仿佛过了很久，终于开口道了声好。

八、  
一场来势汹汹的宫廷政变，短短半月便消弭于无形，向来温和宽仁的王第一次展现了其铁血冷酷的本性。

永乐十三年秋，汉城闵氏全族尽诛，朝中丞相余党数十人，皆以六赃之罪下狱。消息传开，百姓纷纷拍手称快，京都士子交游，言必道王上为政修明、锐意革新……

不管旁人如何评价这场动乱，待徐仁宇身体大好，已是来年仲春——

江原道别苑。

绿水凌波，桃杏开早。九曲汀洲中，一画舫轻拂片片花叶悠然而过。

“你后悔么？”一道男子的声音蓦然于舫尾响起。  
还没等对面的人答话，男子又急道：“ 如今别苑守卫松散，我已安排好了退路，只要你……”

“我不会走。”对面的人柔声打断他。

“你为何！”男子激怒之下，差点控制不住音量，他缓了缓呼吸，才低声道：  
“王上重伤时我便与你说了，丞相身边早有暗卫眼线，其党羽敛财枉法，庄庄件件，尽在王上掌握。而后闵王后多年无所出，兴春宫淑嫔……专宠。”  
暗卫统领特意停顿了一下，神色复杂地看向对面的人。

“去岁末，王上密令相府暗卫，对其谋反之事推波助澜。待秋夕夜宴前，宫中已布置好一切，只待丞相动作。”  
“王上心思诡谲，恩威难测，你难道真要这样……这样在深宫里过一辈子么？”

眼前一俊雅和气的宫装美人静立于画舫雕栏前，对统领大人苦口婆心的劝说充耳不闻，只望着夹岸迤逦后退的碧翠柳色走神——

世人称道陆大将军年少有为，因别苑救驾有功为王上赏识。宫中传言陆氏王后手段圆滑，在庆会楼侍奉时被王上初幸……

陆东植想起前些日子，徐仁宇伤势初愈便要带他故地重游，说起“皆是因果”时的样子，心下暗叹一声。  
可就连徐仁宇也不知，江原道别苑确是故地，但他们的第一次见面，其实比所有流传的时间都要早。

九、  
十五年前的江原道春景，与如今别无二致。  
只是他当时年纪太小，不懂得贵人们要在三月赏到草木丰茂，下属须耗费多少巧匠心血，昼夜维护。

小小的陆侍卫，只知道弟弟不见了的事实，躲到江畔的花树下哭个不停。待岸边锦鲤围着他徘徊两圈，又甩了几次尾后，身畔终于响起一道不耐烦的少年声音：  
“我道是哪个宫的小宫女被欺负了，细看原来是个废物男人。”

小陆侍卫被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，连忙抹掉眼泪起身，抬头便在缤纷落英间，对上了张苍白倨傲的脸。

他连连退后两步，抽噎着打量起面前的人，见这人锦衣玉带、周身气质清贵，猜想该是哪位宗室的少爷。  
“没有被欺负，是我弟弟被人带走了。”到底是年幼，明知少年身份尊贵，他仍执拗地回了句嘴。

那少年被下人反驳却也没恼，只是嗤了一声，似笑非笑地说了句 “倒是兄弟情深。”

“不是亲兄弟，是一起长大的弟弟。”陆东植低下头。   
他和弟弟都是被别苑的老侍卫捡来养大的，养父过世后，他便与弟弟相依为命。没想到前些日子，有大人物偶然看中了弟弟根骨，二话不说就将人带走了。长官指着天上对他道：“你就当没有过弟弟吧，被那人带走……以后定然是见不到的。”  
陆东植回想起这话，心里又是一阵难过。

如果说那少年方才只是隐怒的话，此时闻言情绪竟无端激动了起来：“不是亲兄弟？”  
“不是亲兄弟，也值得你这样哭！人被带走又不是死了，蠢货，蠢货！”

陆东植就是再笨，也听懂了这是句侮辱人的话。他抬起头，刚要回嘴，看着少年此刻的样子却愣住了——  
“明明是他在骂我，怎么他好像要哭了？”陆东植呆呆的想。

少年血红的眼眶被捉个正着，两人一时无语对望。

待桃花吹了满襟，低哑的声音才随着煦风飘来，像是在宽慰陆东植，又像是告诫他自己：“我父亲说，做王……做大事的人不能因私情流泪，而要为利益见血。”

“人都是在困境中长大的。”

少年说完重新整理了仪容，变回一副优雅冷淡的样子，那双乌黑的眼眸敛起所有愤怒和悲痛，见陆东植脸上袖上都是泪痕，朝人丢了块绢帕，嫌弃似的拍拍手走了。

后来陆东植听人说起才知，前些日子，王世子在别苑赏春时中了毒，刑部官员查来查去，竟查到了世子嫡亲兄长的身上，最后无奈只能抓几个膳房下人草草结案……

年少时的等闲相遇不曾被任何人提起，只化作点点细碎尘埃，悄然隐入时光之中。

十五年后，重伤的徐仁宇浑身血污地倒进他的怀里，新上任的暗卫统领站在面前。命运与他开了个如此荒唐的玩笑，在那般紧张的情势下，只肖一眼，他便认出了自己失散多年的弟弟。

“做王不能因私情流泪，要为利益见血……”  
陆东植缓缓低声念了几遍，在暼见弟弟不解的表情后，浅笑着摇了摇头。

第一次舍命救驾，诚然是为了入宫寻人下落，可秋夕夜宴，刺客袭来的那一刻，他满心想的只有王上安危。

若似月轮终皎洁，不辞冰雪为卿热。  
世人道天威难测，可他却在经年中，看懂了那颗孤独炽诚的帝王心。

船舫翩然行至狭湾，沿岸莺穿桃杏，触手可及。陆东植的声音掩在花雨下温柔而坚定：“与他相守，我不后悔。”

画舫里，百无聊赖的王倚到窗前，探出手折了一枝春色，掠到鼻尖轻嗅。  
轩窗外，柳绿莺啼，佳人轻唤，携手同归处，桃花又泛。


End file.
